


They Say Catboys Have More Fun, Let's Test That

by DarkStarfish



Series: More Than Just a Side Hustle [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Cat Ears, Cat Puns, Choking, Collars, Creampie, Demoncest, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Father/Son Incest, Gags, Gratuitous Smut, Incest, Leashes, Lube, M/M, Masochism, Master/Pet, Parent/Child Incest, Pet Play, S&M, Sadism, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkStarfish/pseuds/DarkStarfish
Summary: Lucifer's viewers have been asking for a little change in pace. Yes, they've seen Lucifer be submissive to his younger brothers, but they've yet to see him truly dominated. That's where Satan comes in and he's prepared to give Lucifer's little room of sexual deviants what they desire.Time for Lucifer to dress up nice and pretty for his little audience.Inspired by day 15 of @MorsWDemoncest 's Kinktober on Twitter (https://twitter.com/MorsWDemoncest/status/1305959575628271616?s=20)!Edit: I'm so sorry for such a long wait time! The end of the semester got super hectic and having to work on top of that left me very little time to write. I'm hoping to be able to pump out more fics now that I'm break, but for now, have this fic!
Relationships: Lucifer/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: More Than Just a Side Hustle [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936105
Comments: 11
Kudos: 76





	They Say Catboys Have More Fun, Let's Test That

As the weeks went on, Lucifer started to see a trend in his side business that he wasn’t particularly fond of, his views tanking whenever his brothers weren’t present. He’d had pretty decent views up until the little incident with Mammon, but once him and Levi got involved, they’d skyrocketed when a brother was present and tanked when Lucifer went solo. It was starting to hurt the demon’s pride and that wasn’t something Lucifer was going to allow to happen any longer.

Over the next couple streams, Lucifer paid close attention to the chat and considered what exactly they wanted to see, and boy was it a pride killer. Many of his loyal viewers were begging and pleading for more content with his brothers, anything they could get, while those who tuned in to the sessions with Mammon and Levi were more interested in seeing Lucifer being the one to beg. Many of them, too many of them in fact, were seeing Satan dominate him and the idea seemed too humiliating for Lucifer to actually go through with it. Well, that was until Mammon’s next credit card bill came in and there were more zeroes than normal on the amount owed.

It had taken a stream with only a couple hundred viewers instead of his usual thousands and an intake of much less Grimm than usual for Lucifer to cave.

* * *

His next stream was getting closer and closer and Lucifer paced in his room, working up the courage to throw his dignity aside to ask Satan to dominate him on camera. As Lucifer looked to his watch, the face of it showing that he had nearly twenty minutes until he was live, the archdemon shook off his nerves and stomped his way to Satan’s doorway. Balling his fists at his sides, the leather of his gloves squeaking in the quiet halls of their living quarters, Lucifer had gone to knock when the door opened before the demon lord could even connect his knuckles to the wood of the door.

“Well if it isn’t the Avatar of Selfishness, what can I do for you today oh egotistical one?” Satan’s words were mocking as he spoke and each syllable that left his lips irritated Lucifer to no end.

Lucifer took a moment to collect himself, his thoughts of murdering the demon in front of him being pushed into a box before he offered Satan a sickly-sweet smile.

“If you would be so kind as to indulge me, I have a favor to ask of you,” Lucifer spoke through his forced smile, keeping his tone as polite as possible.

“The great Lucifer? Asking a favor of moi? You must be truly desperate to come to me for help,” Satan chuckled, his tone self-absorbed as he reveled in the idea of Lucifer coming to him for help.

“I would like to invite you to join me in my next stream,” Lucifer spat out, doing his best to keep his cool even through Satan mocking him.

This little offer piqued Satan’s interest and the younger demon stepped fully out of his room, joining his older brother in the hallway. The blond looked up to Lucifer, an eyebrow arched as he waited for the demon to continue. A beat passed between the two and they simply stared at one another until Satan felt like he was going to snap.

“Well? Spit it out! I don’t have all the time in the world!”

“My patrons have been asking for you to have full control, so you will have the power to do whatever you want…”

The more Lucifer spoke, the more interested Satan became and by the end of it, the Avatar of Wrath had a mischievous gleam in his eyes. Another wave of silence fell over the pair as they stood in the hallway until a grunt from Satan broke up the silence. The blond, nodded his head once and turned to open his door, leaving it slightly cracked before he spoke one last time.

“I’ll tune into your next stream, leave your door unlocked and if I see you with a tail plug, cat ears, a collar, and a gag, I’ll think about helping you…”

And with that, Satan went back into his room, closing and locking the door behind him before Lucifer could even think to rebut his demands.

* * *

The day for Lucifer’s latest camming session rolled around faster than he would’ve thought, but the demon was ready. He’d gathered each item Satan requested, as outlandish as they may be, and was ready to finally have a productive stream. He’d started up his camera and fastened the collar around his neck and clipped the leash to it. Logging onto the site, Lucifer looked into the view finder on his camera and clipped the cat ears into his hair, straightening them out just before the stream could begin.

“Hello everyone, welcome in,” Lucifer greeted his audience, offering the demons present a little wave.

Many of his guests greeted him back, but the majority were more interested in Lucifer’s choice of fashion for the night. Lucifer watched in glee as chat after chat rolled in, many new viewers popping in as word got out that Lucifer had taken the catboy route. A little pleased smile graced the demon’s lips and he backed away from the camera to show off more of his body. Many of the viewers lost it at the collar but what they certainly noticed was the tail peaking out from behind Lucifer.

 ** _slutLyfe420_** : omg! what a cute kitty! purr for us darling ~

 ** _d3sign3rBu55y_** : is it a spell or a plug? tug on it for us

Lucifer watched his regulars comment, but there was one new user that caught the demon’s eye.

 ** _h8fKkr_** : you’ve done so well for me kitten

 ** _h8fKkr_** : i’m happy to see you can at least listen to direction

The little praises and words from who Lucifer could only assume was Satan was enough to get the demon excited. Lucifer’s cock twitched the more he read Satan’s messages and a little whine escaped his lips the more the blond stroked his ego. The demon swallowed hard as requests came in for what to do and subconsciously, Lucifer found himself complying. He’d tugged at the leash softly at first, but then he’d given the leather of the leash a harder tug and the feeling of the collar choking him slightly only added fuel to his fire.

“Nnng please…I’ll be a good kitten…I promise…” Lucifer whined, his pride easily falling away at the slightest bits of pleasure he received.

The Avatar of Pride watched his chat through lidded eyes, trying his best to keep up with the many messages coming in the more he lost himself and chased his pleasure. He’d noticed Satan stopped typing and Lucifer wasn’t quite sure if that was a good thing or not until he saw the younger demon log off of his stream. Lucifer lost hope then and in his mind, he’d decided to just finish the stream as best he could and hopefully make the money for bills this month.

That was until Lucifer saw his door open in the view finder and a blond mop of hair appeared. The Avatar of Pride kept up appearances for the camera, but on the inside he was secretly screaming. He really didn’t want to have to do this, especially not with Satan, but a little part of him was more than excited to be truly dominated.

Lucifer had tried to give the leash another tug, but he’d been too distracted to realize that Satan was much closer than he first was, and that the demon had taken the leash from his hand. Satan gave the leash a sharp tug, the force of it yanking Lucifer’s head to the side and the choking it caused made a little gasp bubble up from the demon’s throat. Lucifer raised his crimson eyes up the expanse of Satan’s form, taking the Avatar of Wrath in. Satan towered over Lucifer, clad only in his usual teal slacks, his demon form on full display to his older brother.

“Is this what gets you off kitten? Hmm? Choking yourself and grinding your cock into the carpet like a needy little whore?”

“Ahh Satan, I–” Lucifer had started, but he was quickly shut up by another sharp tug of the leash from Satan.

“I don’t recall ever giving you permission to speak,” Satan spoke coolly, his tone even, though Lucifer had a feeling it was just the call before the storm.

The pair stared at one another and a beat passed before Satan grunted, angered by Lucifer’s silence. Satan tugged harder on his brother’s leash, hard enough that Lucifer ended up falling forward. He’d braced himself and put his hands out in front him and blushed wildly at the new position. Based on where he was, Lucifer figured the camera had quite the view of his ass stuffed with the tail plug and he’d shook his hips just barely. That ended up being a mistake in the long run.

Satan snapped in that moment and used the loop of the leash to whip Lucifer. A loud crack sounded in the room at the contact and the demon on the receiving end of the spanking cried out in both pain and ecstasy.

“Don’t even think about forgetting about me for them, it’s my time and I’ll do with you what I see hit…” Satan seethed, his tone laced with venom as he laid another lash down on Lucifer’s backside.

Lucifer whined at the pain, nodding his head silently as he waited for Satan’s next move. It was seemingly enough for Satan to accept it as he smoothed over the two lash marks on Lucifer’s ass. The blond moved Lucifer to the side and moved him up some so that the camera had a view of Lucifer’s side on half of the screen. Lucifer swallowed as the anticipation in the room spiked and he’d gone to say something, but his mouth had been stuffed and kept open by Satan strapping the o-ring gag on Lucifer’s head.

“That ought to keep you nice and quiet while we get down to business, what do you all think?” Satan asked, even if he really didn’t what their audience thought about the little show they were about to put on.

Satan took the spot behind his creator, getting down on his knees to be level with his hips and took in the sight before him. Lucifer had prepped for the plug, his hole nice and tight around the silver metal, and Satan could tell the demon was getting off to him taking stock of what he had to work with based on the way his hips stuttered at the movement of the tail.

The longer Satan assessed what he had to work with, the faster an idea began to form. He could see just how much lube Lucifer had used based on how sloppy the demon’s hole was. Satan tugged slightly on the plug, chuckling at the little whimper the action pulled from Lucifer before left the demon completely without any form of touch. Lucifer had whimpered slightly from the lack of touch but to his surprise, Lucifer felt Satan’s fingertips nudge at his entrance beside the plug, pushing in to stretch him out even more. The tight muscle of Lucifer’s ass squeezed around Satan’s index finger and the blond chuckled slightly at how cute it was.

“Fucked by two of your brothers and the slutty little kitten is still nice and tight somehow…”

Satan’s words wrung in Lucifer’s ears as the demon struggled to keep his grip on things. Lucifer dug his crimson nails into the fibers of the carpet, whimpering slightly at the stretch of Satan’s finger beside the plug. The Avatar of Wrath waited a moment for his brother to adjust to the new sensation before he started to thrust his finger in and out of Lucifer’s hole. He’d given it a minute before Satan nudged his middle finger against Lucifer’s entrance. The demon whimpered at the full feeling of it all, but he’d greedily accepted the finger alongside the other and the tail plug.

Satan easily opened Lucifer up for him, the extra lube the demon had used proving to be a useful tool in prepping Lucifer for his younger brother’s cock. The blond had slipped in a third finger and once he’d thought Lucifer was prepped enough, he pulled his fingers from Lucifer’s entrance. The lack of fullness Lucifer felt once Satan removed his fingers made the eldest demon whimper and he’d pushed his hips back into him to try and get the digits back into himself. Satan had thought to punish Lucifer for his eagerness, but the tightness in his pants kept him from drawing out the process any longer than it needed to be. Instead, Satan unzipped the front of his slacks and fished around through the zipper hole to relieve the uncomfortable cloth confines that his cock had to endure. He’d sighed at the relief and sighed softly as he stroked his cock, smearing the left-over lube from his fingers onto the prominent length.

Quietly, Satan shuffled forward on his knees to nudge the leaking tip of his dick against Lucifer’s already filled hole. The blond had smoothed one hand against the small of Lucifer’s back and used his other free hand to grab at the meat of Lucifer’s ass, giving him a perfect view of the over stuffed hole he was about to enter. Without another thought, Satan thrust forward slowly, his groans combining with Lucifer’s as both took in the sensations. Satan pushed just slightly before giving his brother a moment to get used to what he’d been given before the blond thrust the rest of his length in sharply. The suddenness of the stretch pulled a muffed squeak from Lucifer he whined his way through Satan overfilling him.

The chat exploded as soon as Satan was fully inside of Lucifer. Hundreds of thousands of demons showed up to watch after many of the viewers posted on forums about Satan having joined the Avatar of Pride. The fourth couldn’t help but chuckle to himself at how desperate his brother and his viewers were for his attention and he was more than happy to supply it.

Satan waited for a moment, allowing Lucifer to get used to how stuffed he was before the blond pulled his hips back just slightly. He’d tugged the plug with him, making Lucifer whimper before that whimper turned into a deep groan as Satan thrust both his length and the plug back into Lucifer together. The reaction was just what Satan wanted and the blond smirked as he set his punishing rhythm. He would pull back slowly only to thrust in rough and deep, taking the plug with him all the while.

“You like this don’t you little kitty?” Satan grunted out through his thrusts, a little bead of sweat trailing down his temple as he began to up his pace slightly. “I know you do, I’ve seen you with my brothers…just begging to be filled to the brim and bred.”

At the topic of being bred, Lucifer couldn’t help but tighten up slightly and shiver. The reaction made him sick to his stomach, but it was the truth. Lucifer wanted each and every one of his brothers to pump him full of their cum, but that was a topic for another time. Right now, he just wanted Satan to paint his insides white and ensure he wouldn’t be sitting at his desk any time soon.

“Oh? Does my naughty little kitty like the idea of being nothing more than a hole to be bred over and over and over again?” Satan chuckled through thrusts, his hand that had been keeping Lucifer’s cheeks spread coming to jerk off the demon’s untouched cock instead.

Lucifer’s body shuddered at the touch, his cock leaking more and more as Satan continued to thrust into him and jerk him off in time with said thrusts. The sounds of grunting, the chiming of ignored chats, and the clapping of skin on skin filled the heated air of Lucifer’s bedroom as the got closer and closer to reaching their peak. Satan’s dirty talk seemed to melt away as he focused on thrusting into Lucifer. Based on the way Lucifer was gripping his cock and the plug and the sounds making their way out of his throat, Satan could tell his brother was nearly there and he wasn’t far behind himself.

Thrust after thrust, Satan continued on, his rhythm stuttering just slightly until he felt Lucifer clamp down on his cock. The first born shuttered and whimpered, drool coating his chin from the gag and his eyes rolling back into his skull as he came into Satan’s hand. The suddenness of Lucifer’s orgasm caught Satan off guard, and he’d hissed, his own cock throbbing as Lucifer’s orgasm brought on his own. Satan’s body spasmed as he thrust his cock fully into Lucifer’s hole one last time. He shot rope after rope of cum into his older brother and huffed as his orgasm rocked through him.

The pair of demons stayed frozen in place, both of them coming down from their orgasms. Lucifer slumped forward, his elbows giving out as he panted and spasmed just slightly from such a powerful orgasm. The sight made Satan chuckle, but it soon turned into a little hiss as he pulled out of Lucifer, taking the plug with him. The blond watched in self satisfaction as his cum dripped out of his creator’s hole.

“Really? Dripping with cum already? You’ve got to be kitten me right meow,” Satan snorted to himself, satisfied with his terrible pun to ruin Lucifer’s nirvana.

The eldest shot the blond a dirty look as he took the gag off his mouth. He scowled the entire time as he ended his stream, satisfied with his pay out and his orgasm, but disappointed in who it was that provided him with so much greatness.

**Author's Note:**

> Join the discord if you guys want to join to get updates on fics, chat about Obey Me! or just talk in general! It also helps me keep requests in line if anyone wants to make one!
> 
> https://discord.gg/E2gzSbx  
> |  
> Want to watch me make a fool of myself? Follow me on twitter!
> 
> https://twitter.com/tweetingjulens1?s=09


End file.
